The legend of the two
by Sbi
Summary: The Story starts after the last season of Legend of Korra. What if Korra had a twin sister
1. Change

21 Years ago-

It was an ordinary day at the palace of fire lord Zuko. All was quiet until "Mom come here quickly!" it was Iroh who shouted. He and his mother Izumi were at the dockyard where the warships landed. As crown princess it was her duty to welcome the generals and cause Iroh wanted to become a general he always joined her, he wasn't allowed on the ships though so he looked around and discovered that at the end of the dockyard where were no more docks something was washed up. He was curious and got a closer look at it. It was a basket and something was in it. He fished it out of the water. As he saw what was in there he naturally called for his mother.

"What is it Iroh?" Izumi asked worried, she assumed that her son had done something wrong once more. As she arrived at Iroh he only pointed to the basket which he had fished out of the water. Izumi bend down and saw a baby covered in a blanket was asleep lying in it. A letter was attached to the blanket. Izumi took the letter away, opened it and read.

 _Dear Finder_

 _This girl us our daughter Kya. Although we love her, it is not possible for us to raise her and her twin sister at the same time. With a heavy heart we had to give away one of our daughters. We hope that you will take good care of her and give her a better home than we could. We beg you to show her this letter and explain everything to her when she is ready for it._

 _Best regards_

 _Senna and Tonraq_

In the letters envelope was also a necklace of the southern watertribe. Izumi laid the letter and the necklace aside and took the little girl into her arms. Kya woke up through the movement saw Izumi and started to smile. "It looks like you have a little sister from now on Iroh."

-Today-

Kya were in the garden of the palace, practicing on her firebender technique as a voice shook her out of her concentration. "Nice Art Sis", said Iroh and walked up to Kya. "Iroh! What are you doing here?" Kya screamed run to her brother and gave him a big hug, she had not seen him for almost 4 years. "Wow not so fast. Be careful with an old man", he laughed and freed himself from the hug. "Goofball you're not old" Kya replied. "Yes, yes, but you should really train instead of creating artworks in the sky with your fire", Iroh said with a grim voice. "Bla, bla with whom should I train? Mother has to run a nation, Grandfather is to old and more concerned about my meditation und your never here", Kya responded sullen. "Good thing I decided to visit you. Fancy a little Agni Kai?" Iroh asked and already took of his corslet. "Against you always, but don't forget that I won the last time", Kya laughed and went back a few steps. "He ever thought that I had let you win and that I was surprised by your ability and that little fact?" mocked Iroh. Sure at their last "Duel" Kya had been only four years old but her ability was already very pronounced. Maybe it was really the fact that the flames Kya produced had two different colors. Nobody now why she could only produce blue flames with her wright, while on the left hand they were red.

"Don't talk fight", Kya said as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Well, well rules are rules" Iroh answered. Kya exactly knew what he meant and so they bowed in front of each other. The fight immediately broke out and fought each other merciless. Suddenly Kya lost track and felt on her back. Iroh ran to her and pressed her with his feet to the ground. His smile terrified Kya and she knew, if she didn't do something wright now she would be walking around with a scar on her face. She reached out with her hand and moved it upwards. Splash. A flush of water, from the small river that flew through the garden hit Iroh right in the face. "What was that?" he snorted while he stumbled some steps back. "I don't know" acknowledged Kya and starred at her hand.

"That's enough!" they heard Izumis voice. "Mother!" the two firebenders said together. "Kya come with me. Iroh I'm sure you have other things to do." Izumi said turned around and walked away.

-oOo-

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kya asked. She and Izumi were sitting in Izumi's Office. Izumi had seen the fight of her children and after the accident with the water she decided to tell the truth and so, she gave Kya the letter. "I'm sorry, but until now there was no reason to tell you. For me it doesn't change a thing you're always gonna be my daughter." Izumi said standing up and going to the window. "Tonraq? That name sound familiar. Wasn't he at Wu's coronation?" Kya wanted to know and looked up the her mother. "Yes" Izumi said. "He is the political leader of the southern watertribe." "Okay that's an explanation for me being able to waterbend, but why also fire, that makes no sense" Kya said puzzled. "Maybe it does" Izumi said and turned away from the window. "Tonraq is Avatar Korras Father." "Korra is my Twin sister? But there's just one Avatar!" Kya finally stood up from her chair as well. "I don't know about that, but maybe your grandfather knows more about it." Without another word Kya left the office.

-oOo-

Zuko was as always in the courtyard of the palace, he was feeding his dragon. "Grandfather!" Kya shouted and ran to him. "Kya", he said and turned around confused, it was rarely that his granddaughter would talk to him alone, most of the time her brother or mother were with them. "Can I ask you something?" she wanted to know and stopped stumbling in front of Zuko. "Of course. Let's take a sit" he said pointing forwards a bench, which was standing there. As soon as there where sitting Kya started to blabber. "You were friends with Aang weren't you? Did he mention something about two Avatars?" Zuko looked bewildered at Kya. "Yes I was friends with Aang quite good actually, but he never mentioned a second Avatar. But how did you get this idea?" he answered Kya. "Mother told me the truth", Kya said and showed him the letter and the necklace. Zuko took a quick look and said. "Well, if you think you have something to do with the Avatar you can try and ask Aang by yourself." With this word he took rein of his dragon and left Kya alone.

Sighing Kya sat herself in the center of the courtyard. Her grandfather was wright, if she really had something to do with the avatar like she assumed, she could at least try. She meditated quite long and got frustrated, maybe there was another explanation why she could bend two elements, even she couldn't think of one. "You have to train on your patience Kya" she suddenly heard a voice say. Frightened she opened her eyes, but the person was standing wright in front of her, so she could just see the feet. Slowly she looked up and in front of her was standing nobody else than Avatar Aang. "I'm I going crazy?" Kya asked without a thought. Aang was just laughing about that. "You wanted to talk with me wanted you?" he said and sat beside Kya. "Yes and this is exactly the reason why, how is this even possible?" Kya wanted to know and pointed from her to Aang. "Well, let me explain" and so Aang started his story.

-At Aangs Lifetime-

In the airtemple of Republic City was alout going on as usual. The air acolytes were listing magnetized to Aangs execution as suddenly an older air acolytes came rushing in. "Master Aang, Master Aang! At the door is an older women who wants to see you, she says she has an important message for you." He said heavy pounding. Aang took a deep breath. "Thanks Jin I will take care of it. Excuse me." He said and left the astounded group and went to the door. Like Jin had said there was standing a women. She was older and had her face covered with a coat. "You wanted to speak with me?" Aang asked and took a step forwards the women, which only nodded. "My student told me you have an important message for me", Aang dig deeper. "My name is Ve I'm a fortuneteller and I have a prophecy for you or better for your next life." The women said. "A prophecy and what is it saying?" Aang wanted to know. "After the lord he slept 100 years there is a new time where the Avatar is in pairs. One of them wild and furious always thinking of the fight, the other gentle and empathic always speaking with the spirits. Together they gonna be stronger, then the others before them alone. But when one dies also the time of the second is over and the ghost of the Avatar is united again." She said mystical and as soon as she finished she just disappeared

-Back today-

"Though I don't believe in such things, I reported it to the white lotus" Aang finished his story. "But why wasn't I teached or searched for?" Kya asked, until know she was listening quietly. "At the time Korra was named Avatar you were already in the firenation and cause she was alone and nobody knew of you the members of the white lotus where thinking the prophecy wasn't a prophecy or that she is fulfilling at a later time." Aang said. Kya stood up and bowed in front of her past self. "Thank you Aang" she said and was about to leave. "What are you going to do?" Aang wanted to know and stood up as well and started to disappear. "To think", was the only thing Kya answered.


	2. Encounter

Somehow it was beautiful but also strange how the fog spread over Republic City, especially with the light of the new spirit portal it created a special atmosphere. After thinking it threw and several discussions with her mother, grandfather and brother Kya decided to go to the City. Iroh had to go back anyway so she took this chance and went along with him. She knew that Izumi, Zuko and Iroh would always remain her family but nothing less she wanted to meet her biological parents und Korra her second family. She stood at the bug of the ship and saw how Republic City drew nearer and slowly the sun rose above it, she started to get nervous. She hoped that the disguise she thought of wouldn't blow up so fast. Not all airbenders came here to study three years ago, so she wanted to take advantage out of that. "Why don't you take a rest?" Iroh's voice came from behind her. With a shy smile she turned around to face her brother. "Not necessaire we'll be there soon. And she's gonna be in Republic City?" she said and turned forward the city once more. Iroh stood beside her rail and faced her from the side. "Yes. Tenzin still teaches her in airbending. You don't have to worry. When we arrive you go straight to airbender island and demand to speak with him. As crown princess of the firenation he will surely welcome you." Kya sighted. "But I don't want a special treatment therefore" she said and leand over the rail some more. "You could assume that you got used to it. You should better now as Avatar and under this circumstances the people with give you even more a special treatment", Iroh laughed and went under deck.

Kya shook her head, sometimes she didn't understand her brother. She liked to be in Republic City right now but she didn't have an airglider and couldn't leave the ship. About half an hour later the ship arrived at the docks. Kya hurried away without telling goodbye to anybody. At the first row of houses she slowed down a bit and went through the still damaged capital city of the united republic. She couldn't believe what just one person could do. In the middle of the city was the Avatar Korra memorial park. Kya suddenly found herself in it and looked up to the statue of her sister. She knew that Korra had already done more as Avatar than her precursors and somehow the thought of it made her nervous. Would the people except the same of her? As she turned away from the statue she realized that she didn't knew the way from here to the airbending temple. She has only been here once with her mother and just at the city hall. She left the park and looked around. Eventually she saw a young man, with his back turned towards her and was about her age. "Excuse me?" she said and typed him and the shoulder. "Yes", he said and turned around. He was a little taller than Kya, had light brown eyes and his hair stock away from his head. "Hi I'm looking for airbender island. Can you tell me where I have to go?" Kya asked straight away. "Yeah sure. You follow the street and at the end of it you turn left and then you see the island." The boy answered and pointed at the street he was speaking of, but looked confused at Kya like he knew her from somewhere. "Thanks!" Kya shouted and ran away waving at him. The shook his head and went away in the opposite direction. Like he said Kya saw the airbender island as she turned around the edge. At the reck to it she stopped and looked up at the temple. It was impressive Kya took another deep breath and went across the reck and went to the temple.

At the end of the stairs she knocked at the gates. The gate was opened from a little boy at the age of nine or then. "We don't buy things!" he screamed and was about to glose the gate as Kya put her feet in the way. "I don't sell anything. I like to speak to Tenzin", she said and smiled at him. "Papa! There's a girl who wants to talk to you!" the boy shouted in a volume you could easily get a tinnitus and disappeared. Kya was left at the door confused, after several minutes the airbending master appeared at the door. "Master Tenzin nice to see you again", Kya said and bowed before him. "Kya you're talking", Tenzin laughed. "What leads you to me?" "Yeah I speak", Kya said and laughed as well. "Mother forbid me to talk to you or anybody else at the coronation" she continued and lowered her head. "Why that?" Tenzin wanted to know. "I don't know", Kya lied, back then she really didn't knew it, but now it was clear to her, that Izumi couldn't or wouldn't tell her the truth. "Alright and what leads you here?" Tenzin asked again. "Oh right, well this", Kya said and formed a ball out of air. "I hoped, that you could teach me in airbending." "Hmm, actually I still teach Korra in airbending right now, but a training partner at her age would be bad. Alright enter", Tenzin said and stood aside. "Really?" Kya asked and looked up. "Yes, really", the airbending master said and told her to enter. "Thank you", Kya shouted and entered.

Tenzin guided Kya through the temple area to one of the courtyards, where a girl with short dark hair trained with three children. "Could you stop for a moment and come over here!" Tenzin shouted at them. "Kids, Korra, may I introduce you to Kya from today on she's gonna attend the airbendtraining. Kya this are three of my children Jinora," he pointed to one of the younger girls, which also had the tattoos of a master. "Hello", she said and bowed a little. "Ikki", was the other girl which was wearing her hair in two buns. "Hi", Ikki said and waved at her. "And you already know Meelo," Tenzin said and pointed at the boy who had opened the door. He didn't greeted her and just looked at her disinterested. "Rohan is in the kitchen with his mother you gonna meet them later", Tenzin said to Kya and then looked at the person he hadn't introduced yet. "And that's Korra." "Nice to meet you", Korra said and hold out her hand. She took it smiled and replied: "The pleasure is mine." Kya let go of Korras hand and took a better look at her. She had the same eye color and also her hair had the same color, just the haircut was different and physical they also had some differences. Korra was more muscular then her and maybe half a centimeter taller then her. Luckily only Kya seemed to notice the similarities between them and if the other noticed it they probably thought it was a coincidence. "Finally I have a trainingspartner I don't have to be reluctant with", Korra laughed. "What do you mean?" Kya asked confused. "Doesn't matter you gonna see," Korra answered. "Yes, but not now. I'm gonna show Kya her room, you can train later. Come Kya," Tenzin said and went back in the temple, Kya waved at the others and followed him.

-oOo-

It was late evening and Mako, Bolin and Asami came over for dinner like every evening. Korra should get Kya. She wanted to take the chance and introduce her friends to the new student. She didn't know why but she liked the girl, somehow she had the feeling that she knew her forever. In the courtyard with the statue of Aang they found Kya she looked at the statue and it seemed like she was talking to someone but they didn't see somebody. "Mako do you know the girl?" Bolin asked his brother. "No why?" he answered at the same moment Korry yelled: "Kya!" and she turned around. "Now I know, that's Kya the crown princess of the firenation. She was at the coronation of Wu", Bolin said excited. "What are you sure?" Mako asked. The two of them had stopped some meters away from the three girls. "Yeah totally sure", Bolin said. "That's why she was so familiar to me", Mako said more to himself. "Where are you staying?" Korra wanted to know and came forwards the two and pulled them to Asami and Kya who were talking eagerly. "Kya I like to introduce you to my best friends. These are Mako and Bolin", Korra said and pointed at the two boys. "Hi", said two like out of one mouth. Kya immediately recognized Mako as the boy from the afternoon. "Oh hello. We already know each other", she said to Mako. He immediately blushed. "Really from where?" Asami wanted to know, while the group went to the dining room. "Well know is maybe a little too much, he described the way here for me" Kya laughed and saw how Mako was turning even redder. She didn't know that people could get this red and that made her laugh even more.


	3. The truth!

Two month had gone by since the first encounter between Kya und Korra. Korra would soon finish her airbendingtraining and presented to the world as full avatar. Kya hadn't found the courage to tell her friends the truth, she was scared that they may hate her. She had a good connection to Korra from the beginning, in the evenings they soon had stayed in the courtyard of the airtemple for hours, trained together or just talking with each other. Mako and Bolin had shown her the city, also the secret places which you had to know. Bolin even showed her one of his Nutuk mover. She found it badly done but funny and couldn't believe it when Bolin told her that some of the fans thought the things in the mover really happened. Two times she was at a probendingfight in the stadium with him, his girlfriend Opal and Mako, but she soon gave up on that as Kya realized that the two of them tried to pair her and Mako up. At one of her visits at the stadium Mako showed her, where he and Bolin lifted before he went to the police. She didn't knew why they have lifted there and although she was very curious about it she didn't dare to ask one of the brothers. Asami scared her a little bit, but she also found her fascinating. She was very smart and it was interesting to talk with her about the different technologies. She had decided to arrange with her, because she was the girlfriend of her sister. And Mako? Well she liked Mako, although the others where around them most of the time. She liked it when it was just the two of them, that's why she had joined on his patrol several times, which didn't please his boss Beifong. And what Kya found especially funny was the fact that she could make him embarrassed with the simplest statements.

Kya was sitting in her room and was reading the letter of her parents once more, although she already knew it by heart. It was lying on top in her nightstand together with the necklace. There was a knot on the door. Kya took a deep breath and shouted: "Come in!" The door opened and Tenzin entered, Kya had decided to at least resign to him. "You wanted to talk with me?" he said and took at sit on the chair who was standing in front of Kya's bed. Without a word she gave him the letter. Tenzin looked confused at the ratty sheet for a while, took it in his hand and rod the letter. After a moment he lay away the letter in his face showed only confusion. "Is it true?" Tenzin wanted to know. "Yes why should mother tell me that if it wasn't", Kya answered. "True", Tenzin said and continued. "Why didn't Tonraq recognize you at the coronation?" Kya looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know, perhaps he has and just didn't say something so he wouldn't confuse me. I just don't know", she said frustrated. "And you are really sure that it's true?" Tenzin wanted to know and pointed at the letter, which was lying on the desk. Kya rolled with her eyes, this was so typically Tenzin or better said Airbender in general question everything to make sure that what people said really was true. "Yes I'm sure, or could I do this." With this word she stood up and took the mug which was also standing on the desk and put it on the ground between her and Tenzin. He looked confused from the mug to Kya and back to the mug. Kya took a deep breath and bend to water out of the mug, let it flow around her body formed a whip out of it, let it flow through to whole room and let it flow back into the mug. Tenzin starred the whole time at the water, he couldn't believe it, Kya was really who she claimed to be. "That's unbelievable" Tenzin whispered. "I know, at first I couldn't believe it myself" Kya said and let her fall back on the bed. "Especially the fact, that I found it out by accident" she sighted and told Tenzin about the incident in the temple of the firelord. Tenzin didn't say a thing the whole time and just listened to her carefully. "What I'm supposed to do now?" Kya wanted to know after she told Tenzin the whole story. Tenzin leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "The world has a right to know who you are. Furthermore Korra should now that you even exist, I don't know if Tonraq and Senna told her about you. You should tell her and your friends the plain truth", he finally said. Kya snorted and rolled with her eyes again. "What?" Tenzin wanted to know. "You sound just like Aang, he told me the same", Kya said with a shrug. "You talked to my father?" Tenzin wanted to know surprised. "Yes, he is my past self. What is so special about that?" Kya asked back in surprise. "Nothing just nothing" Tenzin appeased fast, stood up and went to the door. "Kya you're old enough to know what's right. Whatever you decide you have to life with it." With this word Tenzin left the room. Frustrated Kya hit her head into her pillow and rolled on her back. She knew that Tenzin as well as Aang where right.

Few days after she talked with Tenzin Kya decided to tell her friends, but especially her sister the plain truth. It was afternoon and Kya and Korra where in the courtyard of the Airtemple and waited for their friends. Kya went up and down nervously, while Korra sat on the stairs to the dining room casually. "Kya could you please stop walking around, you make me nervous", Korra said nerved while she spun some pebbles around. "I could if the others would finally show up" Kya said and kicked against a stone, which flew against pillar with a high impact. "Not bad Kya, we could think that you're a earthbender", Bolin's voice rang out from behind her. She turned around scared. "Yeah Bo sure", she laughed nervous. "That was just a joke", he said and greeted Kya with a short hug. After they greeted each other Asami, Bolin and Mako sat beside Korra on the stairs. "Well, Kya what so interesting that you asked us to come?" Mako asked and leaned forward a bit. Kya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something important and I know that it sound unbelievable", she said and opened her eyes. "What do you know about me?" she wanted to know at first. The four in front of her looked at each other in amazement. "Not much, just that you're the daughter of firelord Izumi and so you're the crown princess of the firenation", Bolin spluttered. Kya laughed and finally said: "That's half of the truth Bo. I was raised at the palace of the firelord, but Izumi is just, how shall I say it my foster mother." "What?" the four on the stairs said at the same time. "And who are you're real parents?" Korra asked the essential question. "I was born at the southern Watertribe. The names of my parents are Tonraq and Senna", Kya answered and saw how the colour run out of Korra's face with every word some more, she stood up and looked at her furious. "That's not possible I don't have a sister and sure not a twin" she screamed. "That's not all", Kya said plain. "What else do you claim to be the avatar and not me?" Korra said hysterical. "Something in that way yes," Kya mumbled and went some steps back. "That's enough" Korra screamed. "Korra leave her", Mako started, he had stood up as well. "No Mako she's a liar and I can't believe that Tenzin tolerates something like that." "Korra! Korra!" Kai came running at them. "We need your help. There's absolute chaos in the city, something isn't right", he spluttered. "We're coming Kai and Kya you better be gone when I'm coming back." With this words Korra ran out of the airtemple followed by Kai and the others. Mako stopped at the gates turned around and said: "I'm sorry." And disappeared as well. Kya fell to her knees and started to cry.


	4. Action!

Kya kneed on to ground crying for a while, as soon as her tears stopped she stood up and went to her room. There she threw all her things into her backpack. The letter of her parents had been thrown into the bin right away, she wanted to forget about the whole thing. Tenzin and Mako, his pity seemed her to be true, may believe her, but if Korra didn't believe her why should the rest of the world believe it. Kya lied the necklace which her mother gave her with the letter on top of the backpack and took a sheet of paper and a pencil as a stressed out Opal came running into her room. "Here you are Kya!" she shouted completely out of breath. Kya turned around on her chair and looked shocked at Opal. Her clothes where hanging just in rags at her and she had a black eye and her lip was cracked on one side. "What happened to you?" Kya asked stood up and wanted to push Opal on her bed, but she resisted vehement. "A group of manic benders attacked the city. Kai got Korra and the others for support, but we still had no chance." "What is with the others Opal?" Kya asked. "Mako shouted to me that you could help us, so I came here" Opal juddered on. "Opal where are the others?" Kya asked again und grabbed Opal at her shoulders. "Near the new portal to the spiritworld", Opal finally said. "Take me to them immediately," Kya said determined. The two left the room, each grapped a airglider and went for the fight.

-oOo-

Mako shouted at Opal that Kya was their only hope to get this crazy bender back under control. Tough they were in majority they couldn't stop the three benders. Kai was the first one out. A little rock which the earthbender from the group had thrown in their direction was his doom, he got hit at the head and was lying unconscious and probably with a seriously concussion on the ground. Bolin was out of combat, the waterbender had broken his right kneepad with a aimed shot of a water whip, he couldn't stand anymore and was hiding behind a rock. Only he and Korra were able to fight although they also were groggy. At a avoiding maneuver Mako had sprained his left wrist and he had pain every time he redirected a fire or a lightning or created them himself. Korra maybe just exhausted, but alone or almost alone she couldn't defied the group. The avatar state was there only possibility to get the situation under control, but Korra couldn't hold it for a longer time. Mako hoped, that Opal would come and bring Kya with her and that what she had said was true, then she could safe them all. "Mako attention" he was taken out of his thoughts by Korra and could avoid a hit from the opposite firebender just in time. He went a step back and was standing back to back with Korra the three others closed them in. "Ha! And I always fought the Avatar is the most powerful bender in the world, that makes me laugh" the firebender teased. "I would say we put an end to this right now" the waterbender giggled.

-oOo-

"There they are", Opal shouted and pointed at Korra and Mako, who were surrounded by three unknown people. "Oh no they gonna hurt them", Opal screamed upset. "Not as long as I have to tell something about it" Kya mumbled and set into a dive and about a meter above the happening she folded her airglider together and sweep the attacker away. "Are you okay and where is Bolin?" Opal asked, as she landed besides Mako shortly afterwards. "We're alright thanks, Bo is somewhere there", Mako answered, cause their attackers came back up and pointed to the rock. "Well look a little aribender who wants to help the avatar how cute", said the waterbender teasingly and shot a water whip into Kya's direction, but she guided it back to its origin with an easy move. Cause the waterbender whas so surprised about this she was hit on her chest. "Not bad, but it's useless", Korra said snotty. "Though I don't like to admit it, but Korra is right we need the avatar state", Mako admitted and avoided another attack of the earthbender. "And why don't Korra takes on the avatar state?" Kya asked and threw a waterball at the firebender herself. "Cause I can't keep it up right now" Korra grumbled. "And what shall we do now?" Kya wanted to know and raised a rock wall between them and their enemies. "It looks like you had told the truth", Mako started and pointed at the rock wall, which was crumbling at this moment. "So you can go into the avatar state as well" he finished his sentences. "Theoretical that's true, but I've never done it", Kya admitted meek while the three of them drew back some more. "Try at least! We distract them!" screamed Mako grabbed Korra by the hand and went forward the attacker. Kya closed her eyes and focused.

In front of her inner eyes Aang suddenly appeared. "Aang! I need your help!" she yelled at him. "Stay calm, Kya I know what happened. You need to stay focused," Aang said gently. Kya took a deep breath. "That's fine", Aang laughed. "That's not funny. I need to get into the avatar state and I don't know how", Kya said worried. "Like I said, I already know that and you know exactly how to get into the avatar state", at this words his eyes and tattoos started to glow and behind him Roku, Kyoshi and the others foregone avatars appeared behind him. As Kya opened her eyes they were also glowing. She created a tornado and blow away the attackers. With a smooth movement she put the firebender in a rock cage, the earthbender in a waterbubble and the waterbender in a fire pillar. "Korra, I can't take their bending ability, while I hold them in their cages. Please settle it", Kya said and while she spoke heir voice reverberated. "Of co-course", Korra stuttered and went forward the benders and took away their bending. One after the other Kya freed them from their cage and said to them: "Now to you, I can't do anything against Republic City, but you will have to pay for the damage you provided." Now the three attackers were knocked out they were easy to handle. Kya let go of the avatar state and Mako had contacted his colleagues at the police to take care of the grumblers. Korra had started to take care of the badly injured. Mako came to Kya and put his hand on her shoulder, which made her turn around. "Thanks Kya", he said and smiled. "No big deal it is my job", Kya laughed. Mako couldn't resist to join in. "Ouch", he said suddenly and hold on to his wrist. "Everything alright? Did you injure your hand?" Kya wanted to know worried. "Nothing tragic it's just sprained." Mako brushed it aside with a shrug. "Let me see", Kya pleaded and took his hand gently in hers. "May I?" Kya asked hesitantly. "Of course", Mako said confused. Kya bended some water out of the bottle she was carrying with her. The water flow around her hand and started to glow blue and she laid it on Makos hand, which was still lying on her other. Few seconds later she let the water flow back into the bottle. "And better?" Kya asked. Mako pulled back his hand and turned it a few times around. "Yeah much better. Thanks again", Mako said. "It's alright", Kya said with a smile, which disappeared at once. "But I should go now", with this word she graped the airglidder and disappeared.

Mako couldn't understand her sudden departure until Korra suddenly appeared beside him and looked after Kya as well. "Are you alright?" she wanted to know from him. "No, not as long you haven't spoken to her. You should apologize to her", Mako said and looked at her furious. Korra sighted and said: "You're probably wright." She looked around and discovered the airglider with wich Opal came grabbed it and flew with it to the airbenderisland as well.


	5. Return and explanation

As soon as Kya arrived at the airtemple, she ran to her room to get her things. She just wanted out of Republic City and she didn't want see Korra and the others any more after the mess anymore. "You really want to go after this appearance?" Korras voice came suddenly from behind her and Kya froze in her movement. "You wanted me to go didn't you?" Kya answered and closed her backpack. "Well yes but", but Korra couldn't say anymore cause Kya interrupted her. "I'm sorry, that I'm not gone already but I promise that I want bother you anymore." She wanted to leave but Korra was standing in middle of the door and didn't' let her pass. "What else?" Kya wanted to know and looked furious at Korra. She looked at the ground. "I-I'm sorry I should have let to tell everything, then we wouldn't have got in this situation. Besides you probably just saved my life." Kya looked amazed at Korra and dropped her backpack and went backwards in to her room and sat on chair. "Korra you don't need to apologize, if I where you I wouldn't have believed me either. Besides if I saved your life I saved mine to", she said calm and signified Korra to take a seat. She let her fall on the bed and slid to the wall. "What do you mean?" Korra wanted to know. "Well you certainly know that twins have a special band, through which they know when their twin isn't feeling well don't you?" Kya said and Korra just nodded. "According to Aang and the prophecy our band is even stronger because of Raava and when one of us dies, the other will die too", Kya said with a shrug. "Wow. Though I still can't believe that we are twins but this is pretty incredible. Then you felt it, as Zaheer and the red lotus poisoned me three years ago?" Korra wanted to know worried. Kya nodded, she know that three years ago about the time when Korra was poisoned she was pretty sick and had high fever but not for long. "What I don't understand though is why my, I mean our parents never told me something about you", Korra said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I would like to know that too. I mean I was at Wus coronation Father saw me there and didn't say a thing", Kya said and copied the body language of her sister. There was a not at the door and the two looked at it in the doorframe stood Tenzin. "Well you two are talking again", he said and entered the room. "Yes. Do you know why our parents hided me and did like they wouldn't knew me", Kya wanted to know from him. "No, but I'm sure Tonraq and Senna had their reasons. You should ask them yourself", Tenzin answered her.

-oOo-

A few days later Korra, Kya and their friends were on their way to the South Pole to attend the Glacier Spirits Festival and take Senna and Tonraq to task. Kya was standing at the rail and looked at the sea. "Hi is everything alright with you?" Mako who suddenly appeared next to her wanted to know and leaned against the rail as well. "I guess, but I don't know if it's the right thing to do and surprise them like that", Kya said and pointed at her clothing, she didn't chance the nomads clothing back to her usual from the firenation instead she was wearing one of Korras feast robes from the watertribe, she wore her hear in a traditional Waterbender hair style, Asami had put it that way, furthermore she was wearing the necklace, which was with the letter of her parents, around her neck. "You know I believe that if you hadn't discovered it by accident and you and Korra wouldn't confront your parents they would never have told you or better said Korra the truth. Besides we hadn't meet and that would be a pity, also I find that this clothes suit you very well", while he was speaking his voice got quieter and he blushed. What Mako didn't see cause he turned away so that Kya wouldn't see his red face was that she blushed too. "Thanks, that's nice from you", Kya mumbled and looked at the sea once more. "Did you never guessed that you're different?" Mako wanted to know and turned around to look at the see as well. "I don't know, it was strange, that I could defeat Iroh at the age of five years easily" Kya laughed as she thought back, she used to think that her brother had let her win, but now she knew better. "I can't imagine that", Mako laughed as well. Kya looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want to say with that?" she asked skeptically. "Nothing, nothing your strong you proved that", Mako replied and raised his hands in defense. Kya started to laugh again because of this strange situation. "Well you two", they heard Asami behind of them. Kya jumped scared and turned to Asami. "Asami what the hell? Never sneak up on me again!" Kya screamed at her. She just laughed. "Al right. Korra wanted to talk to you Kya", Asami finally said.

Korra was in her cabin and looked out of the window as Kya came in and let herself fall on the bed without a asking. "Nervous?" Korra asked still looking out the window. "A little especially how our parents will react to me", Kya admitted. "What about you?" she wanted to know from her sister and looked up to her. Korra finally turned away from the window and leaned with her back against the wall. "Not nervous, more curious how they want explain everything", at this words she pointed between herself and Kya. "Yeah I'm also curious", Kya said and smiled weakly. "When do we arrive?" Kya wanted to know after a short wile of silence. "Around noon, we should arrive at the south pole", Korra said after a quick glimpse at the watch on the wall. Kya registered that with a short not.

-oOo-

The ship landed at the harbor of the southern water tribe. Senna and Tonraq were standing at the pier happy to see her daughter again. In her last letter Korra had written, that Mako, Bolin and Asami would join her and that she had a surprise for them in her packing. They didn't knew what surprise it could be but that would be solved in a few minutes. The loop of the ship opened and as first Naga came running out. She run forwards them and laid in the snow behind them. Tonraq just shook his head this animal was just crazy. Than Korra and her friends deboarded. "Nice to see you all again. Mako, Bolin, Asami" Tonraq said and shook their hand one after the other while Senna hugged them. "Korra it's nice that your back", he said while he hugged his daughter. "It's nice to be back here", Korra said. "You've written in your letter that you have a surprise for us" Senna said and hugged her daughter as well. "Right", Korra answered and turned to the ship. "Come out!" she shouted forwards the ship. There at the loop appeared a girl in Korras age. She was wearing a feast grown of their tribe but Tonraq had never seen her here, still she looked familiar to him. She came down the land of the ship and stopped some feet away from them, her gaze at a point behind them. "Who's that girl Korra?" Senna wanted to know and took some steps forward her. Before Korra could give an answer she started talking again. "Tha- That's impossible", she stuttered. "Tonraq look at that", Senna said and pointed at the neck of the girl. Now Tonraq also discovered the necklace around her neck and stepped forward as well. On this short distance he noticed from where he knew her, Izumi had introduced her as her daughter to him. Now that he saw the necklace he knew that this couldn't be then this necklace was the one he and Senna gave their second born daughter. "Tonrag that, that is", Senna got him out of his thoughts but she couldn't say more than she was laying against his shoulder crying. He wrapped an arm around her. "Kya I know", he said dully. After this word Kya looked into his eyes for the first time and he could see tears sparkle in her eyes.

-oOo-

"Take a seat", Tonraq said as soon as they entered the living room of the resident of the chief. Kya kneed before the small table which was standing in the room and Korra sit beside her cross-legged. Tonraq and Senna sit across them. Mako and Asami who hadn't fall on their heads like Bolin, had decided to stay in the village and just dragged Bolin along. "You surely have some questions", Senna stated and looked at her daughters. "Just one actually", Kya said and looked at her hands. "Why did you do that?" she wanted to know. Tonraq and Senna changed a look. "We had no other choice. Back than I was a simple general and barley at home. That's why we decided to give one of you away and that was Kya", Tonraq answered. Kya heard Korra asking another question but she didn't understand what. She already was on her feet. "Please excuse me", she said bowed short and disappeared out of the room. "Kya" Senna shouted and wanted to follow her. "Let her go", Tonraq said and laid his hand on her arm.

Kya had wandered around the resident until she found a balcony and know she stood there. She couldn't believe how heartless her so called father talked about the story. She had the feeling that he would have preferred if she hadn't been born or appeared here. "Why so musing", she heard Korra say behind her. She came forwards her and leaned with her bag against the railing. Cause Kya didn't look at her or said something she just continued. "I don't understand how you can stay so politely. If I where you I would have thrown something at them." Kya laughed at the statement. "You know Mother told me respect to the older no matter how the act", she finally said and looked at Korra. She shaked her head. "What did you want to know?" Kya wanted to know. "Ah just why they never told me about you", Korra answered with a shrug. "And?" Kya diged deeper. "Mama said, that they were scared, that I would put myself in danger looking after you and where should I have started they didn't know where you were, besides you would have acted the way I did as you told me that you're my sister", Korra said. "I go and train a bit do you wanna join me?" Korra asked and went to the door. Kya shaked her head and said: "No I want to be alone."

Half an hour after Korra had left Kya again heard steps behind her. "Kya?" Senna asked hesitant. "How do you know that I'm here?" Kya asked without turning around. "Korra told me that you're here" Senna answered. "Senna what do you want?" Kya asked pissed. Senna smiled dull. "It will take a while until you gonna call me mama isn't?" she stated the counter question. "If I'm ever able to", Kya whispered. "I know how you must feel right now. The way your father told the story before, you surely think that we don't love you but that's not true. This choice wasn't easy for us and it could have been Korra all along", Senna explained her daughter. "And why did you never tell Korra about me?" Kya asked and finally turned towards Senna. She smiled sadly. "I wanted to prevent her from any guilty feelings. And before you ask if we didn't miss you. Of course we missed you every day we thought of you, just because of Korra. It was especially bad on your birthday." Senna said with a pressed voice and the first tears streamed across her face. "Why didn't you look for me?" Kya tried not to scream but didn't succeed. "Where should we have started we had no clue where you were and you wouldn't have believed us", Senna sobbed. Kya turned around she just wanted to go and think in peace. Shortly before she could go throw the door back into the residence Senna said: "Kya I hope that you can forgive us sometime." "We will see", Kya said coldly and disappeared into the residence.


	6. Dadadadadam :)

Since the catastrophically talk between Korra Kya and their parents a week had passed, but the two and their friends hadn't returned to republic city, because Tonraq and the members of the white lotus had decided that the presentation of the new avatar or better said the two new avatars should be held at the south pole and the night before he wanted to give a ball for the return of his second daughter. Kya liked balls she had attended several of them in the firenation, but she didn't knew how to act around her biologically parents and thought that it was actually Senna's idea. Korra was especially shocked about the idea. As Kya asked her later why, Korra admitted with a red head that she couldn't dance. Kya laughed so hard about that, that tears flew across her face and Korra hit her with a shout of water in the face. As soon as both of them calmed down Kya offered Korra to teach her the basics. So the two spended their days with bending training and dance lessons. In the first lessons Kya thought about isolating her feet with rocks, cause Korra was stepping on her feet at every second step, but cause she improved fast and it had been inconvenient she let it be. Today was the day. Mako and Bolin just shocked their heads as Korra, Kya and Asami took a leave two hours ago and Kya could hear how Mako mumbled "Somebody understand the women". Asami also went to her room cause she wanted to be surprised.

"Do you really think that looks good?" Korra wanted to know and looked into the mirror on the wall. "Yes why?" Kya said smiling without turning around on her chair. "I'm not sure about it", Korra mumbled. "That's just because you're not used to it" Kya said and laid beside the jewelry she didn't need. "Shut up", Korra said and wanted to throw a pillow at Kya, but let it be because she knew how much effort she had put on her look. Besides she had helped her with her dress and haircut. She turned back to the mirror and looked how she should spend the night. Her hair was curled and put up loosely and she wore a silver clip in her hair. Kya had somehow organized a blue cocktail dress for her. It had no sleeves and the chest area was sequined which went to a triangle in the front which went until her belly button. On the side the material was nested. Were the sequin stopped one of the three material web separated and reached to her ankle. The two others flew close to the ground, on the left side was a cut from the middle of her thigh, throw which you could see her leg. Furthermore Kya had put a little make-up on her which accented her eyes a little bit. Because the dress sparkled enough she hold pack with the jewelry she just wore earrings and a simple bracelet. It was really extraordinary for her the run around this girlish in the world history and she would have get used to it. "You like it", Kya which appeared behind her said laughing. Korra shook her head and stepped aside so that Kya could look at herself in the mirror as well. She sad on the bed and put on the silver high heels.

Kya turned from left to right in front of the mirror several times. "What do you mean?" she finally asked Korra. She looked up from her shoes to face her sister. "Well I like it", she said and turned back to her shoes. Kya turned to the mirror and flatted her skirt. Her hair fell loosely over her shoulders which was extraordinary for her, because normally she wore a hairstyle of the watertribe or in the bun which was typical for the firenation. She wore a two-part sari. The top reached, typical for this dresses until her breast and was decorated with gold. The skirt reached until her hip, so you could see her belly, the skirt was also decorated with golden pattern und had run in golden chains. The skirt reached to the ground, but wasn't so long that it would had to be lift. To this she wore golden jewelry and a red golden bracelet. Just as Korra she had put on a discreet make-up but it didn't accent her eyes, which would have looked strange with all the red, it accent her lips. Finally she turned away from the mirror and sat again on the chair to put on her shoes. "But tell me, who do you want to impress with this?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow. Kya immediately turned red, but before she could answer there was a knock on the door and Senna entered the room. "Are you ready?" she asked and looked at the two, they had risen without a word. "You look wonderful", Senna said smiling. "Thanks", Kya and Korra said at the same time. "Let us go", Kya said laughing and pulled Korra behind her out of the room, Senna looked after them and shook her head.

They went through the residence until they reached the door to the ballroom. Tonraq already waited for them. As he saw them he stepped a step away from the door. "You look amazing", he said and looked at the three women with watery eyes. "May we?" he asked after a while and offered his arm to Senna. Senna linked her arm without a word and Kya and Korra placed themselves right and left besides their parents. The door was opened and Kya heard how somebody announced with a loud voice: "Host of the evening our leader with his wife Senna and daughters Korra and Kya for which this ball is hold." Kya looked at the room. They all stood on top of a long stair, which lead in to the ballroom. At the bottom of the stair and in the whole room the people had gathered and looked up to them. At the side of the room where tables with food and drinks behind them people dressed in white, which made sure there was always enough of everything. On the ceiling was a chandelier, which Enlighted the room together with candleholders. Although the room was all white and light blue it was warm in the room. A lot different than the firenation where besides the orange and red colors everything was cold. Here the people talked and laughed and in the firenation everybody was reserved and reluctant, especially around Kya.

-oOo-

Mako stood together with Asami and Bolin on one side of the ballroom and waited for the whole thing to start. He and Bolin wore simple black suits, the only difference was that he was wearing a red and Bolin a green bow tie. Asami was wearing a purple cocktail dress which reach to her knees. It was sleeveless and had a slight heart shaped cutout. Until her waist it was close fitting and then it slightly fell apart. Directly under the chest was a band and on the right the fabric was formed to five blossom. The dress had two layers one of them was light and a slightly shorter opaque underskirt. As the door above the stairs opened and the man there announced Tonraq and his family and he saw Korra and Kya his mouth fell open. He had already seen the two of them in festive robes but not like that. Especially Kya stood out with her red dress in the bright room. While the four went down the stairs his mouth stood open. He closed it when he saw Bolin's finger snap before his face. "Dude I thought you never get back", he said. "Shut up Bo", Mako snorted and looked at him angry. "But Bo is right it already brewed", Asami laughed. "Not you too", Mako said and turned away. "But she is really looking stunning", she said without paying attention to Mako and looked at the twins. "Yes", Mako sighted. The man at the door said something but Mako didn't listen, cause Kya's appearance still fascinated him. But as he realized that she and Korra came toward their group he turned away from her. "Bolin would you risk the opening dance with me?" Korra asked him. "What why me, why not Asami?" Bolin asked shocked back. "I believe our guest wouldn't like it when I do this official dance with a women", she said and rolled her eyes and at official she maid quotation marks with her fingers in the air. "O-Okay but I can't dance", Bolin stuttered. "Don't worry I guide", laughed Korra winked at Kya and took Bolin by the hand and pulled him to the dance floor. As Mako looked beside him, he discovered that Asami had disappeared but he had no clue where she had gone this fast. But then Kya again drew his attention to her. She was standing before him nervous and was stepped from one foot to the other and looked at the ground. "Kya?" Mako asked and realized that the whole room was waiting for her. Kya looked up, but then looked back on the ground with red cheeks. "Would you", she started but interrupted herself and took a deep breath. "Would you dance with me?" she finally asked. "I would love to", Mako answered and went to the dance floor with her.

As Kya stand before him and put her hand on his shoulder Mako realized that he didn't know what to do. Kya seemed to notice this as well. She shook her head laughing and laid one of his hands on her waist, cause her dress was belly free his hand was on her bare skin and he immediately turned red. Kya took the other hand in hers and suddenly a slow song started. Mako looked around for help, but Tonraq was leading Senna skillfully over the dance floor and Bolin was dancing acceptable as well but Korra was leading there, cause Bolin couldn't dance just like him. Kya was pulling him slightly back, surprised Mako looked at her again and followed her. It was exhausting to stay in this stiff position, luckily Kya was leading, but like that so that nobody saw that he wasn't the leading part, his only task was to pay attention to his feet and to look that he didn't step on her feet. More and more people came to the dance floor and Mako saw how Asami was dancing with an older man. The song stopped and was replaced with a faster. Kya let her hand down, bend shortly before him turned around on her heals and disappeared in to the crowd. Mako looked after her shook his head and went forwards one of the tables to get something to drink. He questioned himself what got into her, decided not to rack his brain about her, cause he would never understand her.

-oOo-

After Kya had fought through the crowed she left the residence through one of the sideways. Although her shoes weren't ideal to walk over snow and ice she went on. She already was cold and knew it would be getting worse, cause her dress wasn't the thickest. She didn't want to go back to the ball she needed a space, space to think. She went through the village and at the edge of the ice floe until she reached a notch. A blanket of ice lifted there and under it was an ice surface. Kya was afraid that under it there would only be water she didn't melt it and just sit on the ice. She bent her knees on looked on the sea for a while. Then she let her head fall on her knees. It was all to much for her.


	7. The storm

„Well so thoughtful", Kya suddenly heard a voice beside her. She turned her head into the other direction "Leave me alone", Kya said. "No Kya I won't. I'm here because you need me", the voice said softly and Kya felt a hand on her arm she turned her head slightly and looked on the hand. Immediately she recognized the tattoos, on it and looked at the person who was sitting beside her. Aang smiled friendly at her, took away his hand from her arm and looked to the sea. "Aang nice to see you", Kya said smiling weakly and looked on the sea as well. "You don't look like it", Aang laughed. "That's not your fault. It's about this whole situation", Kya mumbled. "The whole situation?" Aang asked with a raised eyebrow. He stood up and went to the edge of the floe and picked up a small piece of ice and threw it across the water. "You should consider yourself lucky Kya", Aang said and turned back around. "Lucky? Why lucky? My so called father wouldn't mind if I would disappear and never come back and there is this thing with Mako." Kya pulled on her hair and laid her head on her knees. "You know I never met my parents and cause I was captured in ice for hundred years I lost nearly all my friends. Through this blindfold action of your parents you have two families and you can see in two different worlds", Aand said and sat down again. "Besides", he continued, "you shouldn't judge Tonraq to soon, I'm sure it wasn't easy for him either." "Don't act like that. Through Katara and Sokka and all the others you had some kind of family", Kya answered without looking at him. "Whatever." Sometime nobody said something till Aang asked. "What exactly is whit Mako?" Kya turned bright red, but didn't answer him. Suddenly Aang started laughing and Kya looked at him puzzled. "You got a crush", Aang said through his laughing. "What!" Kya shouted and turned if possible even redder. "N-n-no" she stuttered. "Come on just look at you", Aang said, he had stopped laughing. "And if he is Korras ex, so I want start something with him." "Whatever. If you want listen to me I go," Aang said stood up and start fading. "Aang", Kya said. Aang, who was barely visible, looked at her. "Thanks." Aang smiled at disappeared completely. Kya stared to the sea and thought about what Aang had said. She didn't notice that it started to snow heavier and heavier.

-oOo-

Mako still stood on the little bar and stirred with the straw in the empty glass before him. "What's the matter with you?" Asami asked, which suddenly appeared beside him. "What? It's nothing", Mako grumbled. "When you say so", Asami returned in the same way. Mako rolled his eyes unnerved. Asami shook her head went away and came back shortly afterwards with a cocktail. "What I really wanted to ask you have you seen Kya?" Asami asked and sipped on her cocktail. "Not after she disappeared after the opening dance", Mako answered and looked at the clock, which was hanging on the opposite wall. "And that was about an hour ago", he added. He starred at the laughing crowed in front of him, actually he was bored of the event, but for Korra and the hope that Kya might return kept him from leaving. Some minutes passed, in wich Mako was starring on the dance floor and Asami was sipping her cocktail, until Korra appeared out of the crowed. Altough she smiled she seemed worried. "Hi you two, do you have fun?" she wanted to know and leaned to the bar. Asami just nodded and Mako shrugged. Korra looked around and bent forwards Mako. "Tell me have you seen Kya?" she asked him quietly. "Oh not you too", Mako groaned and ran his hand over his face. "Take note I've seen her an hour ago, since then she's disappeared. She's surely in her room", he explained. The smile on Korras face disappeared and the worried expression came through completely. She shook her head and said quietly: "No she's not, I've checked that before and she is not anywhere in the building. "Then she went outside to take a breath what's the matter?" said Mako with a shrug, mine while he didn't know what to think of Kya. "What's the matter? Did you take a look outside boy?" came a voice from behind Mako. He turned on his heels. He didn't notice that Tonraq had come forwards the group. "There's coming a storm. I have to look for her", Tonraq said turned around and went out the door. Without a thought Mako followed him, as he heard steps behind him he turned around. "Forget it, you stay here. How you are dressed you're going to freeze out there", he said to Korra and Asami. "And what shall we do?" Korra asked angry. "You wait here, maybe Kya will come back" he shouted and run after Tonraq. "Idiot!" Korra screamed but stamped back in the mansion.

-oOo-

"We're never gonna find Kya in this storm", Mako cried against the storm. The storm had become stronger in the last minutes and it was hard for them to move forward and beside the flame which Mako created they couldn't see much in snow flurry. "We have to find her", Tonraq shouted back. Mako looked at the waterbender. He didn't see much but he didn't like what he saw. On Tonraqs face he could see despair but also the will to find his daughter. Slowly Mako understood from who Kya had inherited her changing mood, then he couldn't understand Tonraq either. He wanted to find his daughter no matter what, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again and this time maybe forever. Quiet the two man went on through the snowstorm until Mako discovered something in the distance.

-oOo-

Kya was getting colder, when she was breathing out small clouds of smoke formed in front of her and the fire she held didn't warm her properly. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to run away. But she couldn't go back anymore because first there was a storm bouncing around her and secondly she wouldn't get far by herself in the sari and the shoes. She would have to wait until the storm was gone. "Kya!" she heard someone shouting her name, she shook her head she must have imagined it. "Kya!" she heard again. She turned her head towards the direction from with the shouting seemed to come. In the snow flurry she could see a light. She shook her head again this had to be an imagination, the cold had to cloud her senses. Kya starred on the light, but she didn't know why. It seemed to float and coming nearer. Suddenly she could see two blurred figures. That's where she realized that her disappearance had to be noticed by now. "Mako", Kya said, cause he was the only firebender besides her and Korra. She shook her head because she realized how stupid it was to speak normal ho wouldn't hear her over the bouncing of the storm. "Mako! I'm here!", she screamed as loud as she could. Kya saw how the two figures got faster and came closer. One of the figures was faster then the second and reached her sooner. Kya was surprised as she saw who it was. "Kya! Thanks to the ghost you're alright!" Tonraq dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his daughter. Kya didn't know how to react to this unexpected gesture and looked over the shoulder of her father to Mako, who had reached the cave by now. He only shrugged.

Tonraq put Kya an arm's length away and looked at her seriously. "Don't do something ever again and disappear without a word. Do you know how worried I was about you?" he said. Kya could hear the concern from his voice and saw how a tear streamed across Tonraq's face. She wound herself out of his grip and wrapped her arms around him. "Promised Father I'm not gonna do it again." She didn't realize how the word Father slipped over her lips, but it felt right to say it. "I'm sorry to disturb your little father daughter moment but we should get out of here before the storm closes us in", Mako said finally. Tonraq and Kya finished their embrace and Tonraq stood up. "Mako is right. Can you stand up?" he asked Kya and reached out his hand to help her get up. Kya nodded, but still took the hand of her father and pulled her up. Perplex the two man looked how Kya took of her shoes. "What?" she asked as she saw the look of the two. "We have to hurry and on the smooth underground this things just disturb", she said with a shrug and went in to the snowstorm with her father and Mako.

-oOo-

"That were the last", Senna said and came to the portal where Korra and Asami where standing. After her husband and Mako had gone into the storm she had begged the guest to go home, Bolin had helped her to say goodbye and show them out and he went over the rest of the buffet. "Where are they? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Korra said worried more to herself then somebody else and looked at the snow who still was falling heavily from the sky. Asami put a hand on her shoulder comforting. "They will be alright. Tonraq is one of the best watherbender in the world and Mako also knows what he does they gonna find Kya", she said assuring. Korra turned forwards her and gave her a weak smile "I hope you're wright", she finally said. "Look there", Senna cried out and pointed at three fuzzy figures which appeared in the storm and came closer. Shortly afterward she discovered that it where the three missing people. As soon as they reached the residence they collapsed. "Bolin come here," Senna screamed and kneed besides her husband which was lying unconscious on the floor. "Help me to bring them to their rooms", she said as soon as Bolin reached her. He nodded and stamped on the ground whereupon the plates on which Tonraq, Mako and Kya where lying pupped out, furthermore he bend some longish round Stones of the ground on which he balanced the plates and so made a barrow on wheels on brought them to their rooms. "Korra go and bring Katara here", Senna told her daughter. "But", she started to speak. "No buts, we need the best Healer here so go and get Katara" Senna almost screamed. Without a word Korra went away.


	8. The avatar

Kya felt something soft under her, her head was aching and as she opened her eyes she had to blink several times to see something. She saw the room which she was staying in at the residence of the southpole. "Ah you're fine", she heard a voice besides her. As she turned her head to the side it buzzed for a while, but finally she could see that Mako was sitting on a chair besides her. His head was resting on his chest which moved slowly up and down. He was asleep. Beside him stood an older woman, which Kya never had seen before but recognized immediately. "Katara?" she asked with a croaky voice. "Nice you're awake Kya", Katara said and turned to a second chair on which was standing a bowel with water and she dunked a cloth in it. "What happened?" Kya wanted to know and tried to sit up straight, but she was getting dizzy again. "Well, well" Katara said and pressed Kya gently back in the bed and put the cloth on hair forehead. "Mako, your father and you collapsed after you got out of the snowstorm", Katara explained claim and Kya remembered that she had entered the residence but then everything went black. "You were unconscious for a few days", Katara went on. "What!" Kya said shocked, that couldn't be true. She turned her head to the side and looked at Mako. "What about Mako?" she wanted to know while she was watching the sleeping Firebender. Katare laughed and said: "He reminds me of Sokka he was just as though and bullheaded. He was better after a few hours and sad besides your bed and refused to leave this place strictly. He has to like you a lot." Katara smiled at Kya which had turned her gaze back at the ceiling. "And what about my father?" Kya realized how the worry over the man who he had disgusted some days ago overwhelmed her and tears came into her eyes, she hoped that he was like Mako. "At the moment he is speaking with the members of the white lotus about when you and Korra are presented as avatars", Katara said and saw the confused look of Kya. "As soon as your father was back on his feet he made sure the presentation was postponed", she continued. Kya nodded and realized that she was getting tired again. "You should sleep", Katara said and left the room.

A few days later Kya and Korra where standing once more in front of the big mirror in the room Kya was staying, Kya had gotten better fast thanks to Kataras care. Both were wearing simple dresses of the southern watertribe and Kya had braided her hear. "Nervous?"Korra asked in the silence of the room. "Pretty much you?" Kya answered. "Have never been this nervous", Korra said. They looked at each other and started laughing out loud. "I hate that", Kya sighed and sad on the bed. "What exactly?" Korra asked and sad on a chair. "This waiting around and that it has to be blown up like that", Kya said and rolled her eyes. Today they would be presented as avatar to the world and after that there would be a festival. "You should think that you're used to that considered that you're the princess of the firenation", Korra laughed. Kya rolled her eyes again and stuck her tongue out at Korra. There was a knock on the door and the young women turned around. "Mother!" Kya cried out jumped up and hugged her foster mother. "What are you doing here?" she wanted to know as she led go of her. "I couldn't sit in the palace while my child is presented as avatar at the south pole", Izumi said and smiled at Kya. "How rude of me", she said. "Mother may I introduce you to my sister Korra", she continued at turned at Korra. She bridged the few meters to the firelord and her sister. "Nice to see you again Firelord Izumi", Korra said and reached out her hand. "The pleasure is on my side", Izumi said and shook Korras hand. "We should go", Korra said after a short glance on the watch, which was standing on the nightstand beside the bed.

The three women went fast through the residence until they reached a door which was covered by a curtain. Kya hugged her foster mother once more and Izumi went through the curtain. Shortly afterwards a member of the white lotus appeared beside them. "May we start?" he asked with a toting voice. Korra and Kya looked at each other, nodded and said together. "Yes." "Good", the man said and went through the covered door. "Dear guests", they heard the voice through the door. "Earth, Fire, Air, Water", after each of the elements the man paused and the cheers of the particular nation was heard. "Only the avatar can control all four elements and keep the world in balance. Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Roku and Avatar Aang were the last three Avatar and today we go into an era unknown to us all. An era of two Avatars, two people who are keeping the world in balance. Welcome with me Avatar Korra and Avatar Kya." The still unseen watchers began to cheer heavily. Korra and Kya took a deep breath and went through the curtain. On the other side was a balcony and beneath it a huge place, on wich people from all nations where standing. As Kya and Korra reached the edge of the balcony the crowd beneath them went quiet and one after the other the people bowed before them.

The festival was running the people where eating and the one or the other had already drunken too much. Kya had also enjoyed herself but meanwhile she had retrieved to the balcony over the place without anyone noticing it. "Here you are", she heard somebody say and turned around. In the doorframe was Mako grinning at her. "Mako, yeah I don't like this kind of attention", Kya said and looked at the place again. "I know Korra mentioned something like this", Mako said and was lying against the balustrade of the balcony. "Why not?" Mako wanted to know and looked at Kya from the side. She shrugged and said: "No idea. That was already in the firenation like this." "Your weird", Mako stated and looked apparently to the place beneath them. "Thanks", Kya laughed and looked at him and realized that his face maybe was turned on the place but his eyes where still locked to her. She noticed that she turned red. Slowly Mako turned his face again to Kya and smiled at her, his face also in a slight red tone. He pushes himself from the balustrade and want a step forward Kya and pulled her into his arms. Kya was perplex but returned the hug finally. As Mako let go of her and put his hands again on the balustrade and was starring on the crowd beneath them Kya put her head on his shoulder. Although this adventure wasn't over she knew that with him on her side nothing was going to happen to her.


	9. Epilog

Kya was standing on the balcony of the estate of the Fire lord on ember island. The sun was rising and put everything in orange, red light. She loved this colors and took a deep breath. She had to think at the past eight years, the eight years who had passed since she discovered that she was also an avatar. There had been difficult situations. For example when they had returned to republic city and had to travel into the earth kingdom with Korra shortly afterwards to pull back some rebellious earthbender, or as they had to calm down some spirits at the South Pole. Her friends had supported her and so she could solve this situations without greater Problems. Of course there had been nice moments especially two she remembered.

Two years after Kyas discovery-

"Mako" Asami shouted at her friend, who turned around. "Hi", he said and hugged her shortly. "Also on the way to the airbender island?" Mako wanted to know. Asami noted and they went on. "Asami may I ask you of a favor?" Mako asked after some second. "Sure", Asami said and looked at him. She realized that he looked nervous she didn't know the explosive firebinder like that. "When we arrive could you distract Kya I have to talk with Korra", he finally said. Asami didn't ask about what he wanted to talk with Korra. Without a word they went on, past a lot of airbender into the big courtyard of the temple and like usual Kya and Korra were training here. Asami and Mako looked at each other and shooked their heads over their girlfriends and called at the same time for their beloved. As soon as they heard it they stopped to throw things at each other and went forward Asami and Mako. "Hi", Kya whispered and kissed Mako hasty it was still weird for her to kiss him in front of Korra cause he was her ex. "Kya can I talk to you?" Asami said as soon as she let go of Korra. Kya was confused they had barley talked to each other eye to eye and Mako wanted to slap his forehead with his hand that he hadn't asked Bolin for this, but it was to late now. "I wonder what Asami has to talk about with Kya", with this Korra pulled Mako back to the here and now. "Nothing actually she's just supposed to distract her, cause I like to speak with you", Mako said. "Oh yes about what?" Korra wanted to know. Without a word Mako pulled something from his pocket and gave it to Korra. "Are you serious?" Korra said surprised and looked closer at the necklace. "I'm do you think she's gonna like it?" Mako said and sounded so unsure like never before. "Of course!" Korra said exited. "She don't only fit to your relationships but also to Kya as person" she continued and went over the blue stone in which the symbols of the firenation and the watertribe where graved in. Mako smiled and took back the amulet. "And you don't have a problem with it?" Mako wanted to know with a raised eyebrow. "No why should I", laughed Korra.

At the same evening Kya and Mako went in the park where they met for the first time. It was already dark and only the stars Enlighted their way on one of the many bridges they stopped at looked at the sky. "Beautiful", Kya murmured. "Not as beautiful as you but acceptable", Mako whispered in her ear. Kya looked at him and smiled all over her face, she bend forward to kiss him but Mako pulled back. "What?" she asked panicked. "Everything alright, but I wanted to give you something", Mako said and pulled something from his pocked. As Kya saw what it was she slapped her hand in front of her mouth. "Kya", Mako said and kneeled before her, the amulet still in his hand. "Will you marry me?" as soon as he dropped the question it seemed to Mako that time had frozen, but after a felt eternity Kya nodded cause she was speechless. Mako stood up went around Kya and laid the necklace around her neck. As soon as he closed it Kya turned around and kissed him fiercely.

Today-

Kya touched the necklace, which she was still wearing and smiled, of course she didn't know if the discussion with Korra went that way, but Korra and Mako told the same so it must be true.

Several months after the engagement-

"Knock, Knock", Korra said and came in the room in which Kya was preparing. Kya turned around and smiled at her sister. "And?" she asked unsure and ran her hands over the tight dress she was wearing. "You look amazing. Mako is gonna drop out of his shoes", Korra laughed. Kya started laughing as well but said. "Better not, wouldn't be so nice if he collapse in front of the altar." "Mhm are you nervous?"Korra asked and leaned against the doorframe. "No I'm really excited", Kya answered with a shrug. "And who has the honor to give you away?" Korra asked with a diabolic smile on her face. "Stop it", Kya said and throwed a pillow against Korras head. "I really thought about asking grandfather I mean Zuko, but I don't want to take this moment from father." "Are you talking about me?" Tonraq had appeared in the door without notice. "We're ready. Korra go take your place", he continued without an answer from his daughters. Korra went away and made a rude hand movement. Tonraq looked after her and shook his head, then he turned to Kya. "Ready?" he asked. "Ready." As Kya went closer to the door to the outside she was getting nervous and clamped to the arm of her father. From outside they already heard the typical wedding music. Tonraq looked at her daughter she also turned to him and nodded and together they went through the door. A lot of people had come, but Kya didn't see who had come to celebrate the day with them. She only saw what was in front of her. On the left was Korra, on the right side Bolin in the middle some oldest. But what most caught her eyes was right from the oldest and left from Bolin. Mako! He was wearing a simple black suit, instead of a tie he was wearing his father's scarf. The expression in his was so much in love that Kya nearly started crying. Faster than expected she was standing beside him. Tonraq hugged her once more and shacked Makos hand. Then Mako took her hands in his and all she saw were his eyes. The oldest said something but Kya didn't heard a word of it. She even nearly missed to say "I do", so caught she was from Makos sight. Some when she felt his lips hers what loosed her numbness. The rest of the day was pretty easy, they had danced, laughed and eaten a lot.

Today-

Kya shook her head and smiled, but suddenly her face went dark, then there had been sad moments too, the worst had been just some weeks ago when Zuko had died. On the thought of her beloved grandfather, cause he would always be that for her, a tear ran over her cheek. "Kya is everything alright?" at the sound of Makos voice Kya turned around. He was only wearing a boxer short and a bathrobe. He came to her and wiped the tear from her face. Kya just nodded. "Are you sure? You look pale is something with the baby?" he asked worried and laid a hand on her belly. That also belonged to the happy moments, that they would become parents for the first time in short time. Kya laid her hand on Makos and the other beneath his chin so he had to look at her. "No we're fine", she said and smiled at him. "Why are you crying then?" Mako asked confused. "I was just thinking of Zuko" she said and looked to the sea. "I know that you miss him, that's normal", Mako said and laid his arms around Kya. Kya smiled, laid her head in her neck so that it rested on Makos shoulder and ran her hands over her belly. The future was shining in the brightest colors to her like most of the time lately.


End file.
